


Good Boy

by Val_Brown



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Established Relationship, Light D/s, M/M, Restraints, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-05
Updated: 2011-08-05
Packaged: 2017-10-22 06:23:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/234863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Brown/pseuds/Val_Brown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam is always a good boy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:This is not real... has never been real... the coupling will never happen(it makes me a sad panda... cause they would be so pretty together) PLEASE Do not link this to any names in this story... Thank you...
> 
>  
> 
> Notes:This was from a prompt on the glam_kink meme

Adam could feel eyes watching him; his arms pulled tightly to his side, the cuffs around them clipped to the ones around his ankles, his ass high in the air. He whimpered as he felt a hand slide over the leather covering his legs. _please_

“Please what?”

“Anything… just please… Sir,” Adam gasped at the hands that reached under his taut body and popped the button on his pants, slowly pulling them over his hips and legs until they reached the ankle cuffs.

“If I take the cuffs off your ankles will you stay put?”

“Yes,” Adam answered quickly, closing his eyes at the feel of hands skimming over his back, around the curve of his ass.

“Yes what?” the voice asked as a hand landed a sharp blow against his ass.

“Yes… Sir.”

“Good Boy.”

The cuffs and leather pants were swiftly taken off. Adam instinctively spread his legs further apart, his back bowing exposing his ass to appreciative eyes. As callous tipped fingers slid along his skin, Adam bit back a moan as those probing fingers navigated along his crack, teasing his hole before reaching his balls. “So good for me, Adam, such a good boy.”

Adam purred at the words, trying to widen his legs further, while still keeping his hands at his sides. He didn’t want the touching to stop; if he moved his hands, the game ended. He wasn’t going to let that happen.

Hands caressed his skin, no inch left untouched, leaving burning hot trails soothed by the moist kisses that followed. _Should always keep you like this, just for me_

“Yes, only for you. Yours,” Adam gasped as a slick finger slipped inside, warm breath on his ear, blond hair tickling his cheek. Dropping his head forward Adam whimpered as another finger entered him, scissoring, stretching, getting him ready.

“Hold on baby,” A hand pressed between Adam’s shoulders holding him to the bed as the fingers withdrew from his body and something larger pressed against his hole. Adam sank to the bed, his breath coming in fast bursts. Hands gripped his hips as kisses rained down starting at the juncture between Adam’s collarbone and shoulder blade, continuing down his arm. “Hands up.”

Pulling his arms up, Adam flattened his palms against the wall between the slats of the headboard. Competent hands slid over his arms snapping the cuffs to the D-rings attached to the headboard before returning back over Adam’s hips. Adam waited patiently for what was to come and buried his face into the mattress as the first swat came down hard against his ass. Again and again, until his ass was stinging, and he was panting, begging. He was so fucking hard.

“Please… please…”

“Please what?” Came the voice, hips snapping harshly.

“Please let me come, Sir.”

“Good boy,” a hand snaked down and wrapped around Adam’s neglected cock, pulling once, twice as Adam spilled onto the sheets beneath them. Adam shuddered through it, gasping and moaning as the thrusts into him stuttered, the hands gripping tighter as they collapsed together.

Adam felt himself being rolled over and wiped clean, the cuffs gone, and in their place the black leather bracelets he wore daily. Opening his eyes he smiled at the face looking down at him.

“You did so well baby. Always so good for me. I love you.”

“Love you too Tommy.”


End file.
